


Pokémon Next Gen: Kanto

by LordMazesa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Road Trips, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMazesa/pseuds/LordMazesa
Summary: Mazesa is a part of this new generation of Pokémon Trainers. When there used to be just two Pokémon Trainers there are now six. While his adventures started in Pallet Town, his home, Mazesa soon finds out that the whole world of Pokémon is waiting for him and his fellow trainers just outside of the town limits. Remember trainers: Beware the tall grass...
Relationships: Original Character(s) - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Pokémon Next Gen: Kanto

I do not own Pokémon or the chapter pictures.

Notes~

1.) If you have any suggestions or ideas for anything please PM me, don't put it into the comments.

2.) Keep the comments PG and no hate comments towards each other please.

3.) This Pokémon fan fiction takes place in the future and is a future that I have created to my own thoughts and ideas. There are bound to be something that don't 100% match and there may be a point to it.

4.) The picture for each chapter doesn't have anything to do with the chapter.

Please if you have any concerns about my material PM me. Thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoy it.

Another side note: I've been working on this for a while now and I'm still sorting through several things that I have written as well as trying to write. Updates may be spacious and I do apologize in advance for that. I do own the cover picture by right.


End file.
